Drowning
by Iamthenight25
Summary: this belongs to my friend who let me post it on here. All rights go to her and marvel. Snailawesomecake is her username on wattpad and Ao3 /users/Snailawesomecake/pseuds/Snailawesomecake). This is not tony stark x peter parker. it talks about sexual harassment in detail.
1. Chapter 1

Peter had already been used to Tony's name being thrown about. He heard about him on the news, through Ned, and other various sources. But when May told him Tony had tried to come to their house, Peter shut down. The case was closed- paid off- many years ago. Tony had no reason to come to the Parker home like nothing had happened.

Peter's fork clattered onto his plate and his chair fell to the floor as he stood.

May watched him, but he remained where he stood. So, she raised from her seat cautiously. Her chair scraped against the floor and she made her way to her nephew.

A crushing weight lay on Peter's chest as he struggled to breathe. It caused his legs to buckle and he collapsed onto the ground. Tremors coursed through Peter's body as his eyes leaked with tears.

_The hot shower pelted on his skin as he roughly scrubbed it red with a soap covered loofa, the hot water made it increasingly redder as steam poured off of him. He could smell the drunken breath, feel the scratch of the beard and the trail of the mouth. Peter wetted his chapped lips, tasting a hint of salt._

_He let go of the loofa and curled in on himself. His body shook with quiet sobs, the world around him fading to the previous day. _

_"No, please.. No.." Peter whimpered. His thoughts weren't with him in the shower anymore. They were with yesterday's Peter, 'this wasn't how it was supposed to go. This was wrong. This was so, so-'_

He jolted, the past fading quickly. Peter managed to dust himself and the flashback off while feeling empty and detached from the world. He realized that Aunt May was reminding him he was safe and she was slowly helping him out of his flashback and subsequent panic attack. When he fully came to his senses, they got up and sat back down at the table. As he ate and spent time with Aunt May, he slowly left his apathetic state. He assisted May with cleaning up the food and dishes and soon he was smiling, albeit weakly at her while getting ready for patrol.

Peter tugged on his suit, slightly drained. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see May.

"You know you don't have to patrol tonight," she spoke with a quiet tone.

Peter nodded, "I know, May, I just.. I want to. It'll help me get it out of my mind."

"Alright, Peter." She moved her hand, "Be safe, would you?"

Peter nodded again and moved towards the window, pulling his mask on. He turned and watched May go back to the kitchen to do some paperwork. He felt a twinge of guilt. He made her worry enough when he had the breakdown. He knew going on patrol would make her worry more considering the injuries he could obtain.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and climbed out the window.

As he swung through the city, he kept an ear and eye out.

The city wasn't very busy tonight. He helped the churro lady across the street and stopped a robbery.

He shot webs at the robber and left him stuck to the wall, the webs around his entire body with his head untouched. Peter made sure the cops were notified of the robber and slung away.

The web-slinger stopped at a hot dog vendor and, of course, ordered a hot dog. He stood, watching the vendor put together his snack and paid when it was handed to him.

With his newly made snack, he webbed away onto the roof of a nearby building and sat on the edge. Peter tugged his mask above his nose, high enough to eat, but not high enough to see his entire face. He unwrapped the sandwich and began to eat.

As he ate, he looked over the neighborhood he was in. It was busy, but quiet. People were rushing around, trying to get to meetings and others were taking their time as if they had nowhere to be. He finished off his last bite of hot dog and pulled down his mask, but decided to sit a while longer. Some people stopped when they spotted the vigilante to wave at him or take pictures, leaving when they got what they wanted.

Peter sighed, content with the role he was playing in his city. He was what made them feel safe at night when the Avengers couldn't. At least, he made them feel safe until they weren't. He couldn't wipe out all the evil and bad people of the world, after all. One of the bad people had been haunting him wherever he went, and he was too powerful to take down and not just in strength. Unfortunately, not everyone saw him as anything but good. But Peter certainly did.

The masked vigilante once again shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up to the sky where the sun had begun to set before he stood. He tossed the hot dog wrapper into a trash can that had been conveniently placed near where he was now standing and he swung to a higher part of the city to get a better view.

Peter reached the highest peak and took off his mask, high enough away from the civilians that he didn't have to worry about his identity being leaked. He held his mask tight, hoping it wouldn't fall or that some bird wouldn't come get it from him.

He looked over the city, the lights contrasting against the night sky. The noise of honks and motors of cars collided with the shuffling of feet. A couple thousand miles above, a plane flew by, the gusting wind loud enough for Peter to hear. Peter, a little anxious, had to look to make sure the plane hadn't actually been Stark flying around in his suit.

Peter listened and watched. He refused to let the sight of the city distract him enough to end his patrol early. But the sight of the city and responsibility of patrols had distracted him from the possibility of someone calling him.

He nearly fell off the building when his phone rang. He had thankfully succeeded in sticking to the side of the building. The mask fell, but was quickly webbed back to him as the phone continued to ring. He got back into a safe position before pulling his phone out to answer it, "Hello?"

"Peter! Hey," his aunt's voice poured out through the phone, "I've got to go to work, but there's some snacks in the fridge and freezer for you when you get back."

"What? May, no, why?" The voice of a disappointed kid asked.

"There's an emergency that I've got to tend to and nobody else is available to take over," she explained. "But I should be back and awake when you get back from school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright, I've got to go, larb you."

"Larb you too, May."

"Bye."

"Bye." The call ended. At least he didn't have to worry that she had gotten into some kind of trouble when he got back from patrol.

He put his phone away and tugged his mask back on. He flicked his wrist and swung back to a lower point of the city where he could keep a proper eye out. He landed on top of a building and crouched, ready to spring into action if need be.

Peter didn't stay there long, though. The cries of a woman brought him back into full vigilante mode and he leapt into action.

The woman was cornered by a man in an alleyway near Peter's previous resting spot. The man was close- too close. Peter could hear her whimpers as his hands began to trail down..

_The calloused hands were touching all the wrong places: his crotch, his hips._

Peter trudged up to the man as he began to unbutton his and her pants.

_Peter refused to open his eyes. He felt his pants being unbuttoned and he let out a shaky breath. _

The man was harshly pulled away from the woman before he could touch her thoroughly. He fell to the ground; the vigilante stood above him. The woman let out a high pitched noise that fell upon deaf ears. She stumbled away.

_He couldn't move. He felt the hands go under his pants and touch him in such a way that made him feel so _awful_. _

Peter landed a punch on the guy's jaw. Satisfied with the crack, he threw another punch to the face. Blood trickled out of the man's now broken nose.

_It surrounded him. The smell of alcohol and oil took up his senses until he could smell nothing else. He gagged, but failed to throw up. That probably would have ended it. _

Peter was pulled back from railing the guy. He slowly came out of the memory. He calmed down when he saw he was still trying to punch the assaulter but was held back by arms.

"-er, calm down." He knew that voice. One of his vigilante friends.

"Daredevil?"

"Yeah, kid, it's me." Peter visibly relaxed as the voice rumbled through the air. "What happened?"

"I- He-" Peter's mouth lacked to provide proper words as the moments before caught up to him, "Oh my God. Did I- is he dead?"

"No. He would've been, if you kept up like that," the horned vigilante provided as he released Peter. "I think vigilante time is over, kid, c'mon."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, yeah, okay."

Together, they made their way to Peter's apartment. Peter walked in and took off his mask. He headed to the kitchen, got two glasses of water and returned to where Matt stood. Peter held out a glass for the other vigilante as he sipped his own.

Matt took it and drank. "Thank you."

Peter only nodded. After a few moments of silence, Matt returned the glass and turned for the door.

"Thanks, by the way," Peter said.

Matt stopped and turned slightly towards Peter, "What for?"

"Stopping me."

Matt let out a breath and just nodded, not finding anything to say.

Peter then walked away to his bedroom to finally undress and Matt turned and left the apartment, the door latching shut behind him.

Peter pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his nose as he curled into a ball. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about everything so he can get some sleep before school the next day.

It was in the morning that he realized he'd forgotten to eat something after patrol. His stomach ached from having nothing but water before having fallen asleep.

'Oops,' Peter thought. Peter pushed away the blankets and got changed quickly. He grabbed his bag, slinging it onto his shoulder then made a rush to try and fit something in for breakfast. He stood for a moment, then noticing he was running out of time, he grabbed a few slices of bread and took a peek into May's room to ensure she was asleep. Sure enough, there she lay, a mass of blankets surrounding her as she slumbered. Peter lightly closed the door and walked out the apartment.

He ended up meeting up with Ned somewhere along the way to school. They babbled about Star Wars and Legos and when they'd meet next so they could continue to build the Lego death star.

Once he got to school, he noticed the buzzing of his senses going off, indicating that he was in no way prepared for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out, his senses were right. He wasn't prepared for the day ahead. The fire alarm had gone off during chemistry. He was in the middle of not paying attention and making more webs, of course. So, he wasn't ready for the fire alarms going off in his ears. Peter had jumped, but he thankfully managed not to accidentally fling himself onto the ceiling of the chemistry classroom.

The school stood outside under the heat of the sun; everyone was thankful it wasn't the dead of winter. While the drill continued, the occasional whur of jets would pass by and most kids looked up, hoping to see Ironman in action, though Peter watched for him with a hint of fear and resentment. But everytime, it wouldn't be Tony Stark in his suit, but it would just be a plane passing overhead. The kids looked away in disappointment; Peter looked away with obvious relief. He wasn't quite ready to face the man behind the mask. Not yet.

He noticed MJ watching him, her face unreadable as always.

"What?" He asked in a small voice.

She opened her mouth to reply, but the teachers led the classes back into the school and she closed her mouth without a word. MJ knew something. Peter knew she knew something.

And so, the day went on. They cleaned up in chemistry and the bell rang. Peter made his way to the lunch room with Ned beside him.

Peter wondered if he should tell Ned about the previous patrol and decided against it. He didn't want to worry him about his troubles.

"You okay?" Ned's voice poured through his thoughts.

Peter looked at him, "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"I don't know man, you seem a little off."

"No, I- I'm fine."

Ned didn't seem convinced but he left it. He knew Peter well enough to know he wouldn't spill whatever was on his mind. That stubborn bastard. They sat at the table, MJ just a couple seats away. MJ was reading another one of her books. She had looked up briefly to look at Ned, then for a moment longer, Peter. Peter looked at her and she raised her eyebrows. Peter looked down at his lunch.

When Ned left the table to use the restroom, MJ scooted down towards Peter. "So," she began, "That fire drill, huh?"

Peter looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"The fire drill," she repeated.

"What about it?" He asked, not being enlightened of where she was headed with this.

MJ stared into his soul. "Everyone seemed a little disappointed when the airplanes weren't Iron Man, but not you, huh? You were relieved. What for?"

Peter froze his actions. Fuck. "U-uh.. I just- I… I can't explain it?" He stuttered, giving a half-assed response.

"Can't or won't?" She retorted.

"Both, obviously," Peter mumbled in a low voice.

MJ hummed, processing this little information and shrugged. She'll figure it out herself if he won't tell her, "Alright. Seems fair."

Peter looked at her puzzled as she scooted back down to where she left her book. On the other side of him, Ned returned from the restroom and sat down.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Ned asked.

Peter turned to him quickly, "Uh, yeah, I, uh, yeah I'm good."

Ned looked at him as if he didn't believe Peter. He didn't. "Dude, you seem nervous about something," Ned's tone turned softer, "You know you can tell me, I won't judge."

Peter looked away ashamed. "I know." He hesitated before continuing on, "I'd love to tell you."

"Then why don't you?"

Thing is, Peter's not sure if he can handle hurting Ned in a way that would make him hate his idol. Though, the thought of Ned dropping the idea of Tony Stark just for Peter is comforting. But still, Peter rejects telling him about his past with Mr. Stark.

"I- I don't know how, Ned." Peter was defeated.

"You could always start from the beginning," Ned suggested.

"I know I just-"

The bell rang and the rest of the day became a blur. He went to Spanish, English, and every other class he had. He barely remembered the day. He was tired. His thoughts were occupied by Mr. Stark and what happened all those years ago. That was why his sense didn't alert him he was about to be smashed into his locker.

A hand clawed at his head and pushed his face into the locker, making a loud bang that made Peter's head hurt. Both the noise and the fact that he was just slammed into his locker.

"Sup, Penis."

Of fucking course.

"What do you want, Flash?" Peter's voice was slightly muffled.

"Oh, y'know, the usual." Flash tugged at Peter's hair and forced him out of the school. Peter cursed the school for not having cameras on the outside. Why was Flash even doing this outside? There could be, like, witnesses or something.

And guess fucking what.

There was a witness.

Flash tossed Peter to the ground, who hit the ground with a humph. The still standing boy kicked at Peter and punched him. Flash began speaking.

"You're a piece of shit."

"You don't belong here."

"You're parents left you because they were ashamed of you."

"Nobody will ever love you. Soon your aunt will leave you just like everybody else."

Flash spoke as he threw punches and kicked at the boy on the ground. Peter didn't fight back. How could he? Peter was stronger than him. He couldn't control his strength. Besides, it was better him than someone else- someone who didn't deserve it. Peter would heal easily, he knew. It'd still hurt, sure, but not as long as it had before the bite.

This is where the witness came in. Like the dumbass he was, Flash hadn't looked to see if there were witnesses- there usually weren't. It seems today is different today and Peter can't tell if he's blessed or cursed by who showed up.

"Hey! You!" Peter knew that voice. Flash knew that voice. Everyone knew that fucking voice that Peter barely tolerated.

"Holy shit." Flash froze. Peter was unsure if it was terror or the fact that it was motherfucking Tony Stark.

"Holy shit yourself, the hell you doing beating on another kid?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought, get the fuck outta here."

Flash scrambled away, leaving Peter on the ground. Tony walked up to the boy.

"Parker."

"Mr. Stark." Despite not having happy thoughts for Mr. Stark, he still had respect. Hell, he saved the world on multiple occasions.

"You gonna get up or what?"

"I kinda like it down here, y'know, there's some ants, the feeling of the ground on my face is nice, and-"

"Bullshit, kid, c'mon. We need to talk."

Why did that run Peter's blood cold? What could Tony Stark fucking want with pitiful Peter "Penis" Parker?

"What? Why?"

"Best not to talk about it in the open, of course. Considering, uh…" Tony waved his arms around, thinking for the words, "What we're going to talk about is, uhm, your extracurriculars."

"Mr. Stark, with all due respect," Peter said as he rose to a sitting position, his face scrunched with pain as he did so. "The only extracurricular I have is decathlon, thank you very much."

"Well, you and I both know that's very much not true," Tony countered.

"What, are you stalking me or something?"

Tony snorted, "No, just did some background checks."

"Why? I'm nothing of interest, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong!"

"You mean apart from that horrible fashion sense you have when swinging around the city? Then, you're right, you're not."

Peter sputtered, "I- How do you even know it's me?"

Tony looked at him like he was stupid, "I wasn't completely sure, but seeing as there were reports of missing chemicals in your school, which just so happened to be what made up the spiderdude's webs, and you were on the top of your class, so I just made a guess."

"You came here on a hunch?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a genius," Tony said as a matter-of-factly. "...And it seems like I'm right."

Peter sat, staring at the other man. Did he really hate him this much? "Uh huh, how so?"

"Are you smart mouthing me?"

"I mean, you did say I'm at the top of my class." Peter leaned back and let his arms hold him up.

"Not the point."

Peter shrugged. At this point it was whatever. "So, maybe I _am_ Spiderman, maybe I'm not, who are you to say?"

"You're bad at this."

"Bad at what? Wait- hang on, you're deflecting!"

"I am, and you're bad at hiding who you really are!"

Peter stared- no sorry, glared at the man. "I am not. Besides, why should I tell you? Why should I trust you?"

Peter didn't, but he was willing to give Tony a shot. Why was he so willing to give him a shot? Why hadn't he frozen up and ran off yet? What was he _doing_?

"I- I can give you all the things you need: a new suit, a place to work, things like that." Tony said.

"That's what you can do for me, not why I should trust you, Mr. Stark."

Tony was at a loss. Why _should_ the spider-kid trust him? He has all these things: his AI's, his tower, the Avengers, but _how_ does he get the boy to trust him? None of those things would work. He'd be protected, sure, but he's not asking for that. He's not asking for protection, is he?

Peter just wants a reason to trust him. And Tony can't provide him with that. "I- I don't know."

Peter stared at him, unbelieving, "And you want me to work with you? Without knowing that I can trust you?" The spider rose from his spot on the floor. "All I ask for, all I want, is a reason for me to trust you. And you can't even do that, I thought you were a genius, Mr. Stark!"

Tony stared, his face void of emotion. "I could give you everything, but none of those things would convince you to work with me, would they?" Even his voice lacked emotion. Tony rubbed at his face, "Look, kid, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just want to keep you safe if you refuse to stop this 'Spiderman' business."

Peter wanted to. But then again, he really didn't. Would it really be worth it to work with the guy who ruined his childhood just for a safer way of saving people?

..It is for the people, after all. But what if May didn't let him? He'd just have to convince her wouldn't he?

"Can- can I think about it?" He was going to tell Ned.

"Sure, kid. I'll call you on Friday or something," he patted Peter on the shoulder. Peter had forced himself not to flinch, his mind being tossed back into the darkness for a moment.

That's right.. He'd be all alone with Tony Stark in… wherever he'd take him. Does Tony even remember? Does Tony even _care_?

Peter nodded, a bit numb. He turned and watched as Tony Stark walked down the steps of the school and climbed into his car and drove away.

Peter then pulled out his phone to call Ned before starting patrol for the afternoon.

The phone rang. And rang. Then Ned picked up, "Hey, dude, what's up, you coming over?"

"Uh, no, not today, uh are you somewhere private?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, man, why?"

"So, uh, after school, Flash attacked me, as usual, and-"

"Dude, are you okay?" Ned interrupted.

"Yeah, just a little sore. Anyway, someone came up to him and-"

"Who was it?"

"I'm getting there, Ned."

"Oh."

"It was Tony Stark."

"WHAT?" Ned shreeked.

Peter pulled his phone away from his ear for a moment, then returned, "Uh, yeah, turns out, he knows I'm- uh.."

"He knows you're Spiderman?"

"Yeah. He also offered to take me in and work with me."

"_Please_ tell me you said yes."

"Well, I didn't say no."

"Dude."

"I told him I'm going to think about it, Ned. I'm not sure.."

"Dude. You have to. Imagine the upgrades he could give you! You could work with all the _Avengers_, Peter!"

"Yeah, I know, but.."

"But nothing, my dude. Take him up on this. It'd be good for you. Maybe you'll actually be _seen _as an actual hero or something!"

Ned was right. Ned was always right. "You're right."

"I know."

"Mr. Stark's calling on Friday."

"Dude, that's like, two days from now." 

"He could forget about it. And me."

"Dude."

"What, he's a busy guy, _the_ famous Tony Stark. He owns a whole ass building."

"You got me there."

"Look, when he calls, and I say yes, I will let you know how it went. And how it goes. However you want to phrase it."

"And you'll tell me what it's like working for him and show me your new suit?"

Peter sighed, "Yes, Ned, I will do that."

"_Yes_."

Peter could hear his fist pump. "Alright," Peter laughed a bit at his friend, "I gotta go, man, I'm still at school, and I have the thing to do still, so-"

"Yeah, I get it. Call me then, okay?"

"Of course, man. I'll call you later," He reassured his friend, "Love you."

"Love you too, Pete. You _better_ call me."

"Gee, okay, I will. Promise."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye."

The call ended and Peter moved on to prepare for his patrol. Two days. He had two days before Mr. Stark will (supposedly) call him.

Oh man, Friday. The day he loved so much has turned against him.

Parker luck, am I right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Tony, how'd it go?"

"I don't know, Clint, he said he'd think about it."

"He'd _think_ about it? What's he got to think about? You're Tony Stark, people would love to work with you at the drop of a hat! Why's he so different?" Clint asked.

"I still don't know. I'm gonna be calling him on Friday." Tony stated, "He asked why he should trust me."

Tony arrived at the tower feeling off. He wasn't quite sure why, but the kid left him feeling… upset. He couldn't provide a reason for Peter to trust him. Why did Peter even ask if he could trust Tony?

"_What_?"

"I don't know! It's like I did something wrong or something. Unless he's suspicious of me for some reason, but I- I really don't know." Tony felt defeated and guilty. He couldn't tell why. His feeling of guilt left him confused because _what did he do to cause this distrust_?

_It was weird, why did he feel this guilt towards someone he has never met. Why does Peter look familiar; had they met before? Did I do something, if we had met in the past. Why does it feel like I just got the nail on the head? This is disconcerting, thinking on that train of thought makes me feel nauseous. But why? _

"Why does Tony look like he's about to throw up?"

"_Hey_!"

"Uh, I think something went wrong with the kid, Steve."

"What do you mean?" Steve looked at Tony for an answer.

He sighed, "He's hesitant to work with me or something. Like I did something wrong."

"Maybe you did."

"Clint. Not helping." Steve glared at the archer.

All Tony wanted to know was why he feels this way. Why does he feel so guilty, defeated, and _why does he want to protect the boy_?

"Tony," Steve gained his attention, "Maybe he's been through some things and he can't trust many people. I mean, he _is _a vigilante. There's always a reason for that, and usually it's something traumatizing."

None of them knew that, yes, technically, Steve was right. Something traumatizing _did_ happen to Peter to cause him to be a vigilante. But something traumatizing before that caused Peter's dislike for Tony. Something Tony doesn't remember.

"Are you sure it was that? Cause something traumatizing happened to you guys and you guys don't act like you hate me."

"Tony, you don't know that he hates you," Nat butted in, coming from somewhere nearby.

"He does, I'm sure of it. He was being so aggressive towards me."

"Really? I heard that's not his thing," the captain trailed off, "Like, he's supposed to be a really good guy."

"I know, Cap! Maybe- Maybe I just caught him on a bad day," Tony said. He sounded like he was about to give up justifying Peter's actions and why Tony felt the way he did towards the young boy.

"Yeah, maybe." Clint said. Nat nodded, though unsure. She could figure this out if she wanted to, but first, she'd let Tony try and befriend the guy. Hopefully he'd warm up to him.

...Right?


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long to reach Friday. Kind of figured since Peter didn't really want to talk to Mr. Stark. He knew he came off as rude in their first meeting. But he wasn't sure if he had meant it or not.

The week went as natural as it could for Peter. Thursday consisted of a test that he forgot about. Yes, he studied, but he stayed up all night to do so. He ended up hanging out with Ned for a while, building legos before he went on patrol. He didn't want to show up at Ned's with a black eye or a stab wound.

Friday was a wreck. Peter began to have second doubts about working with Mr. Stark and he wanted to back out. Ned ended up talking him out of it.

It goes without saying that as per usual, Flash was, well, Flash. There's really no other way to describe him. Throughout the rest of the week, Flash upped his game. Peter couldn't tell why. Maybe it was the fact that Mr. Stark scared Flash off. He was totally jealous.

It was during patrol when it happened. Peter just webbed up a guy when he got the call. Of course, before he answered, he webbed away to somewhere slightly more private. He swung up to the top of a building and landed on the roof.

"Hey," Peter answered the phone nervously.

"What's your answer, kid?" Mr. Stark said, getting straight to business.

"Uh, I," the webslinger failed to form words, "I, um.." His thoughts went back to Ned and how excited his friend was to hear about how Stark wanted to work with Peter. "Uh, sure, I guess."

"You guess?" Tony deadpanned.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I'll work with you. I guess." Peter quipped.

"Alright, alright. Not a big fan of me, are you?" the man on the other side of the call asked.

"Nope," he replied, popping the p.

"I get it. Not everyone is. I'm sure you got your reasons."

_Yeah, you betrayed me without even knowing it. I can tell you forgot. _"Yeah, I guess."

"Kid, you've got to stop saying 'I guess'." Tony grumbled. "Is that a teenager thing?"

Peter shrugged, "Probably, I dunno."

There was silence. Peter could hear cars below go by. The tension was heavy between Peter and Tony.

"...So…" Tony began.

_Oh Thor, he's going to start up a conversation._

"What, uh, what do you do in school?" The billionaire asked, sounding kind of awkward.

_Well, that's not what I was expecting. All I need to do is tell him, right? It's simple, just tell him what you do during the day. _"Why do you want to know?"

_Damn it._

Tony hummed, "Curious."

_Why? _"Uh, everything everyone else does?" Peter said, unsure. "I got some Spanish, English, Math, uhhh, Chemistry."

"Anything fun going on in any of those classes?"

"If you mean projects, then yeah, my chemistry teacher wants us to make something from something that's already made and change it slightly."

"Yeah? What do you plan on doing?" Tony asked, his curiosity growing.

_Seriously, why do you want to know? _"Just gonna change my webs a bit, I suppose. Make them more for hospitals and all that. Kind of like a biodegradable bandage," Peter spoke.

"_Really_?" Oh now Mr. Stark is really curious.

"Uh, yeah. Like, I was thinking of making it kind of like a glue substance, but non-toxic and for medical purposes- I said that already- I'm hoping it's more cost effective if it actually, like, gets out there, y'know? And when it's first applied it's kind of loose, but it'd be able to kind of shrink or tighten itself so the cut or wound is closed up and it heals itself without the need of stitches. I'm hoping to be able to make the webs to be able to have decomposed by the time the wound is healed, but that usually depends on the kind of wound it is, so I'll probably just not do that.

"No, wait, maybe the webs could just be heated with a carefully calculated temperature that doesn't hurt the victim while shrinking the webs. That'd also help the doctors and nurses with checking the wound so they're not risking pulling open the wound, and they can just slap some more on, right?" Peter rambled. "Cause like, we burn at 176 degrees Fahrenheit in a short amount of time and 109.4 degrees Fahrenheit during a long period of time, so the webs could be heated at around the lower temperature, but very quickly, so it doesn't burn the victim. Because we wouldn't want the victim to blister, would we?

"The human skin can withstand temperatures of around 106 to 108 degrees Farhenheit. So, if I can change the heating point of my webs, all I'd need to do is change the compound _slightly_ for the effect of a biodegradable bandage without changing the heating point for it to become too dangerous or uneffective. It'd have to have the same effect of the plastic when heated or frozen- I'm not sure which, but it could be dangerous if the exact same temperatures are used. Maybe the webs could be heated with a controlled flame for it to shrink. It could kind of be applied similar to stitches, just minus the sewing into the skin part.

"Well, I don't exactly have all the details yet, but I'm working on it. There's some official unofficial things that need changed up a bit so it doesn't fail too horribly." Peter realized he was rambling and ended off awkwardly, "So, uh, yeah, that's what the most interesting thing I'm doing is."

There was a beat of silence before Mr. Stark spoke up. "Holy shit."

"W-What?" Peter grew nervous.

"Kid, holy shit," Mr. Stark's mind was blown, "That's incredible."

"I mean, I guess." Peter began to shy in on himself.

"When, uh, when are you supposed to turn it in or present it or whatever?"

Peter thought for a moment, backtracking to the moment when it was assigned. "Sometime next week, I think? I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Ned…"

"Ned?" 

_Oh yeah. _"Well, you see, he's a friend of mine-"

"Ah, well, good to hear you have at least one friend- _Hang on, Pep, I'll be there in a minute_\- look, kid, gotta run, uh, I should have a suit made for you soon, maybe by tomorrow or sometime by the end of the week, I think Happy's going to be busy, so I'll just come get you and we'll have you meet everyone else."

"Wait, 'everyone else'?"

"The rest of the team, I don't think Pepper will be there, so you won't get to meet her until she has some free time. Alright, kid, Pep's giving me the death glare, I'll see you later."

"Uh, yeah, su-" Peter was cut off as Tony hung up.

He's going to meet the team.

He's going to be picked up by Tony.

_When did my life become so… strange?_

Peter stared at his phone for a moment before he put it away. He stood, preparing to swing back home. He froze, however, when he felt a presence on the other side of the roof. His senses weren't going off, so they had to be a non-hostile being, correct?

"Who was that?"

_Oh, nobody for you to be concerned about, dearest Devil._ "Uh, just Tony Stark?"

"_Just_ Tony Stark?" Matt mocked, "You don't sound very sure.

"Yeah, _just_ Tony Stark," Peter said, relaxing a bit.

The red vigilante cocked his head for a moment. "What'd Stark want?" He asked.

_Does DD know?_ "Nothing."

The other vigilante remained quiet and crossed his arms, obviously knowing that's not the truth. Damn, if that didn't look like a parent trying to get something out of their child, Peter didn't know what did. _Why did I even compare DD to a parent?_

"Okay, fine. He called me up on an offer," Spidey said.

The stern aura surrounding the man faded into a slightly more curious kind, "What do you mean?"

"Well, basically he wanted to 'work' with me or something. Said he'd give me a suit, and Ned said I can't refuse and that it'd be worth it and _maybe Flash could get off my ass_."

"Wait, I thought you took care of Flash?"

_So much for secrets. What's going to get out next? Tune in tomorrow in Peter's Parker Luck to find out. _"Not exactly? I'm the only one who can actually take what he gives out, especially after becoming Spiderman."

"Peter. Just because you can take it, doesn't mean you _should_," Matt provided.

"What if he actually goes after someone who's incapable of taking it? It could go so _wrong_ and I don't want somebody else to get hurt because of him," Peter defended. "They could get hurt. Physically and mentally, and it'd get too far, but Flash- hell, _everyone_ wouldn't know until it's too late. I handle it so nobody else has to."

"Pete." Matt sounded tired. Wouldn't be much of a surprise considering what he does almost daily.

"Matt, please, just don't convince me to go to anyone about it. And _please_ don't tell anyone who would do something about it."

Matt stood quiet for a moment and uncrossed his arms. "Fine."

"Thank you." Peter let out a breath of relief.

"Get home, Spiderman. I'm sure you've got some homework to do." Matt shooed him away.

"Yes, Daredevil, sir. I'll get right on that." Peter said, saluting before webbing away.

Peter took the long way home, wanting to get some more air before he had to go in. The day had turned into night. He focused on getting home now. The wind was beginning to pick up and his senses alerted him of an oncoming storm.

It didn't take long to reach Friday. Kind of figured since Peter didn't really want to talk to Mr. Stark. He knew he came off as rude in their first meeting. But he wasn't sure if he had meant it or not.

The week went as natural as it could for Peter. Thursday consisted of a test that he forgot about. Yes, he studied, but he stayed up all night to do so. He ended up hanging out with Ned for a while, building legos before he went on patrol. He didn't want to show up at Ned's with a black eye or a stab wound.

Friday was a wreck. Peter began to have second doubts about working with Mr. Stark and he wanted to back out. Ned ended up talking him out of it.

It goes without saying that as per usual, Flash was, well, Flash. There's really no other way to describe him. Throughout the rest of the week, Flash upped his game. Peter couldn't tell why. Maybe it was the fact that Mr. Stark scared Flash off. He was totally jealous.

It was during patrol when it happened. Peter just webbed up a guy when he got the call. Of course, before he answered, he webbed away to somewhere slightly more private. He swung up to the top of a building and landed on the roof.

"Hey," Peter answered the phone nervously.

"What's your answer, kid?" Mr. Stark said, getting straight to business.

"Uh, I," the webslinger failed to form words, "I, um.." His thoughts went back to Ned and how excited his friend was to hear about how Stark wanted to work with Peter. "Uh, sure, I guess."

"You guess?" Tony deadpanned.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I'll work with you. I guess." Peter quipped.

"Alright, alright. Not a big fan of me, are you?" the man on the other side of the call asked.

"Nope," he replied, popping the p.

"I get it. Not everyone is. I'm sure you got your reasons."

_Yeah, you betrayed me without even knowing it. I can tell you forgot. _"Yeah, I guess."

"Kid, you've got to stop saying 'I guess'." Tony grumbled. "Is that a teenager thing?"

Peter shrugged, "Probably, I dunno."

There was silence. Peter could hear cars below go by. The tension was heavy between Peter and Tony.

"...So…" Tony began.

_Oh Thor, he's going to start up a conversation._

"What, uh, what do you do in school?" The billionaire asked, sounding kind of awkward.

_Well, that's not what I was expecting. All I need to do is tell him, right? It's simple, just tell him what you do during the day. _"Why do you want to know?"

_Damn it._

Tony hummed, "Curious."

_Why? _"Uh, everything everyone else does?" Peter said, unsure. "I got some Spanish, English, Math, uhhh, Chemistry."

"Anything fun going on in any of those classes?"

"If you mean projects, then yeah, my chemistry teacher wants us to make something from something that's already made and change it slightly."

"Yeah? What do you plan on doing?" Tony asked, his curiosity growing.

_Seriously, why do you want to know? _"Just gonna change my webs a bit, I suppose. Make them more for hospitals and all that. Kind of like a biodegradable bandage," Peter spoke.

"_Really_?" Oh now Mr. Stark is really curious.

"Uh, yeah. Like, I was thinking of making it kind of like a glue substance, but non-toxic and for medical purposes- I said that already- I'm hoping it's more cost effective if it actually, like, gets out there, y'know? And when it's first applied it's kind of loose, but it'd be able to kind of shrink or tighten itself so the cut or wound is closed up and it heals itself without the need of stitches. I'm hoping to be able to make the webs to be able to have decomposed by the time the wound is healed, but that usually depends on the kind of wound it is, so I'll probably just not do that.

"No, wait, maybe the webs could just be heated with a carefully calculated temperature that doesn't hurt the victim while shrinking the webs. That'd also help the doctors and nurses with checking the wound so they're not risking pulling open the wound, and they can just slap some more on, right?" Peter rambled. "Cause like, we burn at 176 degrees Fahrenheit in a short amount of time and 109.4 degrees Fahrenheit during a long period of time, so the webs could be heated at around the lower temperature, but very quickly, so it doesn't burn the victim. Because we wouldn't want the victim to blister, would we?

"The human skin can withstand temperatures of around 106 to 108 degrees Farhenheit. So, if I can change the heating point of my webs, all I'd need to do is change the compound _slightly_ for the effect of a biodegradable bandage without changing the heating point for it to become too dangerous or uneffective. It'd have to have the same effect of the plastic when heated or frozen- I'm not sure which, but it could be dangerous if the exact same temperatures are used. Maybe the webs could be heated with a controlled flame for it to shrink. It could kind of be applied similar to stitches, just minus the sewing into the skin part.

"Well, I don't exactly have all the details yet, but I'm working on it. There's some official unofficial things that need changed up a bit so it doesn't fail too horribly." Peter realized he was rambling and ended off awkwardly, "So, uh, yeah, that's what the most interesting thing I'm doing is."

There was a beat of silence before Mr. Stark spoke up. "Holy shit."

"W-What?" Peter grew nervous.

"Kid, holy shit," Mr. Stark's mind was blown, "That's incredible."

"I mean, I guess." Peter began to shy in on himself.

"When, uh, when are you supposed to turn it in or present it or whatever?"

Peter thought for a moment, backtracking to the moment when it was assigned. "Sometime next week, I think? I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Ned…"

"Ned?" 

_Oh yeah. _"Well, you see, he's a friend of mine-"

"Ah, well, good to hear you have at least one friend- _Hang on, Pep, I'll be there in a minute_\- look, kid, gotta run, uh, I should have a suit made for you soon, maybe by tomorrow or sometime by the end of the week, I think Happy's going to be busy, so I'll just come get you and we'll have you meet everyone else."

"Wait, 'everyone else'?"

"The rest of the team, I don't think Pepper will be there, so you won't get to meet her until she has some free time. Alright, kid, Pep's giving me the death glare, I'll see you later."

"Uh, yeah, su-" Peter was cut off as Tony hung up.

He's going to meet the team.

He's going to be picked up by Tony.

_When did my life become so… strange?_

Peter stared at his phone for a moment before he put it away. He stood, preparing to swing back home. He froze, however, when he felt a presence on the other side of the roof. His senses weren't going off, so they had to be a non-hostile being, correct?

"Who was that?"

_Oh, nobody for you to be concerned about, dearest Devil._ "Uh, just Tony Stark?"

"_Just_ Tony Stark?" Matt mocked, "You don't sound very sure.

"Yeah, _just_ Tony Stark," Peter said, relaxing a bit.

The red vigilante cocked his head for a moment. "What'd Stark want?" He asked.

_Does DD know?_ "Nothing."

The other vigilante remained quiet and crossed his arms, obviously knowing that's not the truth. Damn, if that didn't look like a parent trying to get something out of their child, Peter didn't know what did. _Why did I even compare DD to a parent?_

"Okay, fine. He called me up on an offer," Spidey said.

The stern aura surrounding the man faded into a slightly more curious kind, "What do you mean?"

"Well, basically he wanted to 'work' with me or something. Said he'd give me a suit, and Ned said I can't refuse and that it'd be worth it and _maybe Flash could get off my ass_."

"Wait, I thought you took care of Flash?"

_So much for secrets. What's going to get out next? Tune in tomorrow in Peter's Parker Luck to find out. _"Not exactly? I'm the only one who can actually take what he gives out, especially after becoming Spiderman."

"Peter. Just because you can take it, doesn't mean you _should_," Matt provided.

"What if he actually goes after someone who's incapable of taking it? It could go so _wrong_ and I don't want somebody else to get hurt because of him," Peter defended. "They could get hurt. Physically and mentally, and it'd get too far, but Flash- hell, _everyone_ wouldn't know until it's too late. I handle it so nobody else has to."

"Pete." Matt sounded tired. Wouldn't be much of a surprise considering what he does almost daily.

"Matt, please, just don't convince me to go to anyone about it. And _please_ don't tell anyone who would do something about it."

Matt stood quiet for a moment and uncrossed his arms. "Fine."

"Thank you." Peter let out a breath of relief.

"Get home, Spiderman. I'm sure you've got some homework to do." Matt shooed him away.

"Yes, Daredevil, sir. I'll get right on that." Peter said, saluting before webbing away.

Peter took the long way home, wanting to get some more air before he had to go in. The day had turned into night. He focused on getting home now. The wind was beginning to pick up and his senses alerted him of an oncoming storm.


	5. Chapter 5

On his somewhat long trip home, it had only begun raining lightly. Peter made it home in time for the rain to begin to fall heavily. Peter climbed in through his bedroom window and stopped to listen. May wasn't home. And given the time, she must still be at work. That or she got called in.

Should I even tell her? How would she react?

Peter took his suit off and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He grabbed his phone out of his suit and walked out of his room to make his way into the kitchen.

On his way to the kitchen, he checked his notifications.

His notifications consisted of a message from Matt, reminding the boy to do his homework, one from Ned, who asked what happened during the call. Some more were posts of his followings, and some emails he wasn't going to be bothered with.

When Peter read Matt's message, he turned back to his room to grab his forgotten schoolwork. As he did so, he replied to Ned and gave a basic rundown of the call.

Finally, Peter made it to the kitchen. He set his schoolwork down, along with his phone and searched for something to eat.

He managed to find a packet of uncooked Ramen noodles. Peter pulled out a pot and with a bit of water and flavoring, the noodles were made. He grabbed a fork, deciding on eating out of the pot.

He sat down next to his schoolwork, the pot of noodles in his lap. Then, he got to work. After eating a bite or two of noodles, of course.

He got his work done fairly quick. Not surprising, though. This was basic to him.

With his work finished, he took the pot and fork to the sink, washed and dried them, and put them where they belonged as to keep May from doing more than she had to. In fact, he did the rest of the dishes before returning to his phone.

His friend had left at least a dozen messages that showed his excitement for Peter.

Peter did not share Ned's excitement.

It was as if Peter's mind hadn't really realized what was actually happening. He didn't really feel anything about his current situation.

He'd be working with the man who had assaulted him.

Why didn't he feel anything about that? He knows he should feel something. Instead, he just feels empty. It bothers him.

The emptiness didn't last long, luckily.

Unluckily, though, Peter was thrown into a mental breakdown state. The boy's breathing shortened. He could feel tears begin to form and he shut off his phone, shoving it into his pocket before quickly collecting his things.

The tears fell as he dropped his schoolwork into his bag. They fell as he scrambled for headphones. He let out a choked sob as he put them on and turned on music.

He crawled into bed. And then he curled into a ball.

The music flooded through his ears, barely managing to shut out the rest of the world. Peter screwed his eyes shut and more tears fell down his face.

He sobbed until his voice was raw.

And then, with the tears trickling down his face and music playing loudly in his ear- it was some of May's and Ben's favorite classics- the world around him faded into nothing.

He dreamt of nothing.

When he woke, the earphones had fallen off. Peter was feeling somewhat better, no longer empty, but not feeling happy or sad. He was in a neutral state that he knew would change quickly when he left for patrol.

Peter went to the bathroom and washed his face, trying to get rid of the feeling of dried tears. He changed into his suit, grabbed his phone, and made a decision to get a bite to eat.

It wasn't anything big, just a bagel.

He didn't bother to check on May, he could hear her breathing, despite how creepy that sounded.

And with that, he climbed out the window to do a couple hours of patrol.


	6. Chapter 6

It always seemed like the week went by so quickly. Of course, that may have been because Tony had constantly kept busy, either preparing the suit for Peter or touching up his or the other Avengers' suits. He was trying to keep his mind of the consistent feeling of something being wrong.

It was probably just anxiety.

And as always, he got little to no sleep. And when he did sleep, it wasn't for long. He always woke up within a short time.

Now it was Friday.

Despite knowing the kid usually goes on patrol after school, Tony wanted him to come to the tower. Not only that, but this would probably be the only time Peter could meet Pepper, as she had a meeting to go to once they get back. Besides, Tony was certain that Peter's pajama suit barely provided any protection other than his identity.

So, here they were. Pepper sat in the passenger seat beside him, Tony at the steering wheel. They sat in an inconspicuous car. One similar to what Happy usually drives. Pepper didn't want to attract any attention, her reason being that the kid hardly seemed to want to communicate with Tony, so if he drags attention to them, Peter could just refuse to be associated with Tony.

They sat out in front of the school- Mid-something, Tony didn't bother to see if he could find the name on the school, it's not important- alongside buses and other adults. Tony checked his watch, as if they had sat there for over an hour. They had not. It was nearly 3. They'd been here since 2:30.

Tony had made sure that Peter knew where they were, something along the lines of black Audi, front door, straight ahead.

He was left on read.

Tony watched as his watch ticked to 3:00 and the bells of the school rang out- it was loud, does it hurt the sensitive ears of the spider? After a few minutes kids started pouring out of the building.

It took a few more minutes for Peter to come out of the school, with a person- who Tony assumed was his friend- looking slightly worried, looking back behind the two and into the school.

Peter didn't really look well. Maybe it was because of whatever the other kid was looking back to- his name was on the tip of his tongue, why doesn't he remember? Maybe it was the fact that he had to go to the tower with Tony. A guy Peter didn't really like.

Tony watched as Peter said something to his friend and pointed out the car. He looked over at the car Tony and Pepper were in and froze for a moment before saying something to his friend.

Peter nodded, possibly reassuring his friend or agreeing to something, and they parted ways.

Once Peter got in the car, he was greeted.

"Hey, kid." Tony said, looking into the mirror. He received a nod.

Pepper, however, turned around to get a proper look at Peter, who looked slightly shocked at who was next to Tony.

"Hi, Peter, I'm sure you know who I am, right?"

Peter nodded as Tony drove away from the school and in the direction of the tower.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Y-You too," Peter nervously said.

"I'd have met you at the tower, but I have a meeting scheduled for when we return, and I'm afraid it's unable to be moved, so I decided to tag along and meet you."

"That's- That's thoughtful of you, Ms. Potts."

"Please, it's Pepper."

Tony wasn't sure if it were just him or if Peter liked Pepper more than _the_ Tony Stark.

He couldn't blame the kid, though. He too liked Pepper more than _the_ Tony Stark.

It took a while, but they had finally arrived at the tower. Tony parked in whatever area he so chose, near the entrance they would enter- there were multiple entrances- and they all poured out.

Pepper led them into the building, Tony following close behind, leaving Peter on the other side of Pepper, but slightly further behind.

They reached the elevator and entered.

This is where Peter met Friday.

"Good afternoon, Boss, Ms. Potts." The AI's voice poured out through the walls- or ceiling- making Peter look up and around.

Pepper and Tony greeted her as well. The older female turned towards Peter and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, but none of them paid much mind. "Friday, this is Peter."

"Hello, Peter." Friday sounded welcoming. Of course, Tony had told Friday about Peter before and mostly in good spirits, other times just confused monologues of how the kid acts towards him.

"Hi." Peter sounded quiet. Reserved almost.

Tony couldn't blame him. It's a new setting with a guy he hardly likes.

"Friday, can you drop me off at the closest meeting room?"

"Of course, Ms. Potts."

And with that, the elevator moved upwards. More quickly than what Peter was used to, of course. Tony could tell, with the way that Peter gripped onto the hand rails.

Shortly, the elevator stopped and Pepper got out, turning back to the boys, "Before I go, you _are_ telling him what we agreed on, correct?"

"Why of course," Tony said. Pepper had given him a basic list to go through with Peter. Just some basic things of what their partnership would look like.

Pepper turned to Peter, "He'll tell you everything you need to know, if you have any questions, ask us or anyone you meet, alright?"

Peter nodded. The unfamiliar scenery made him quite uncomfortable.

Pepper gave him a sharp nod and turned away, leaving both Tony and Peter alone in the elevator.

Tony had Friday take them to his lab so Tony could grab the suit and talk.

They reached the lab as quickly as they had the floor Pepper got off at. Tony left the elevator, gesturing Peter to follow. The boy did, but he was further off than before

The kid doesn't like him. And yet, Tony couldn't quite figure out why. What could he have done to earn such dislike from this child?

They walked to the far side of the lab where something resembling a suitcase lay. Tony went around the table across from where Peter stopped. Peter was looking at the case.

Tony made a noise to get Peter's attention. Peter looked up with a puzzled face, letting Tony know the noise wasn't exactly one you'd expect from someone like him.

"Uh, right." Tony began, "Before I give you this, I'm gonna tell you what we're going to do for this weekend- don't worry, I already got permission from your aunt, she said as long as you're okay with staying, so is she," Tony added, having seen Peter's anxiety filled face when mentioning 'this weekend'. He did calm down, though, when he said about having permission and the young boy nodded.

Tony took this as permission to continue. "Alright, well, first things first, kid. This thing-" Tony slapped the suitcase, making Peter jump. It wasn't noticeable and Tony wasn't watching him, so Tony didn't see it.

"It's your suit, if you didn't figure that out already. I'll let you have it once I'm finished talking." Tony continued on, "You have an A.I. in here to assist you on your, uh, patrol things. It comes with whatever you need to help. It should be safer than the pajama suit you use."

"Not a pajama suit," Peter mumbled.

Tony looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, "Uh-huh. Sure. Well, anyway, uh, tomorrow you'll be meeting some of the Avengers, y'know, Nat, Clint, Sam, Bruce."

Peter perked slightly at the mention of Bruce. His eyes lit.

Tony huffed, not in jealousy, though. "You'll be staying in an extra room we have for one of the Avengers that don't stay often." He walked around the table, motioning for Peter to grab the case and follow, which he did.

"You have access to Friday, as well," Tony said as they walked to the elevator and entered. "She's in all parts of the tower, with visual and audio. Minus the bathrooms where there is only audio. Just say her name and she'll respond and help you with whatever you need. Your own AI is similar-" the elevator moved upwards, to the higher levels where you'd expect the Avengers' sleeping quarters to be, "-though you'd probably need to give her- or him- a name. You can change your AI to be any way you like."

The elevator doors opened. "There's nobody here right now, and if they are, they're training. Once I get you to the room you'll stay in for the night, you can change into your suit and do… your spider thing."

They walked out, Peter was still as far away from Tony as he could be without being far enough he'd lose him.

After a bit of walking, Tony and Peter reached the room. They stopped outside. "There's no passcode on it, considering there's always different people using it. But, for this night, it's all yours. Friday is also accessible here. So, I'll leave you to it."

Peter went into the room. He was cautious and looked back at Tony, who was on his phone, texting furiously. Tony looked up at Peter, "I'll have Friday get you back for dinner, or if you'd rather just eat while you're out there, then just- I dunno, uh-" Tony tossed a small wad of cash towards Peter, probably a decent amount for dinner or whatever the kid would buy while on patrol, "Just use that, I guess."

Tony shifted awkwardly before having Friday close the door. Tony stood for a moment, scoffed at himself for his awkwardness and hesitance, then walked away.

Tony received an alert saying that Peter's suit was on and that he had left the building.

Peter was now on patrol and Tony would be keeping an eye on him.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter lay in the more-than-comfortable bed in 'his' room. It was near midnight. It was dark. The lights were off. And he couldn't sleep.

He wasn't sure what time he'd have to be awake by- he's sure Friday would wake him up- and he still can't sleep. His nerves were on fire, keeping him alert of his surroundings. Of course, that's the price Peter has to pay when staying under the same roof as his once upon a time idol.

He was tired, of course. Why wouldn't he be? But he can sleep when he gets home. Or whenever he passes out, whichever happens first. But for now, he remains feeling unsafe under the roof owned by someone who ruined his life.

Had he accepted it? He- Peter- had he accepted what Tony had done? He never thought that he'd be the kind of guy to do it, drunk or not. It still happened. It's still in his mind. And he's in the fucking building where Tony Stark spends most of his free time.

His nerves burned. He's not too far from Tony. Tony's awake too, he knows that. He can hear him moving around in his room that he shares with Pepper, his senses haven't dulled either. That's usually a bad sign.

He'll probably have one hell of a day tomorrow.

He's so tired. His body aches from patrol and exhaustion. He's tense and shaking.

He pulls himself into a ball under the covers. An alarm ran through his head constantly. _Unsafe, danger, leave_.

Peter's honestly incredibly tempted. He had promised Ned, but can he take this pressure? Is it worth breaking his promise? _Should_ he leave?

Probably. But he won't. He can do this. For Ned, he can do this. For the safety of his city, he can do this. He has one last day to survive through and he can go home.

He has to do this.

He's scared.

Peter shuts his eyes tightly. Something warm and wet fell down his face and he made no move to wipe it away. He could hear his heart pounding. He let out some sharp breaths. His lungs felt constricted. He gasped for air. More tears fell down his face.

And as soon as the tears began, they stopped. His breathing slowed.

He's asleep now. Though, sleep didn't quite relieve him of his fears. He was plummeted back to that horrid day.

The somehow gentle touches. _How did I get here?_ The scratch of the beard. _Why me? God, why me? _Drunken breaths. _Let me go. _The ignored pleas._ Let me go. _The cries for help that died once they left his mouth. _May help! May! _The noises outside were too loud. They couldn't hear him. _Please, no. Let me go. What did I do to deserve this? _Peter never should've tried to meet him. What about him caused this? _Please just let me go._

Peter was disorientated when he woke up. He looked around confused. Where was he? How did he get here? When had he fallen asleep?

"Peter, Boss is waiting for you in the dining room with breakfast."

Oh. That's right.

He's in the guest room. In Stark Tower. With Tony Stark.

And yet again, he lay in bed, wondering why he had agreed to this supposed 'partnership'. After a few moments, he sighed and decided to climb out of bed and into the inevitable. Though, Peter didn't exactly climb out of bed, no. Instead, Peter rolled off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor, the covers and a pillow or two falling down with him.

Peter stayed there for a minute or two before managing to untangle himself from the blankets. He left the pillows and covers on the floor, too tired to even bother with picking them up.

The spider-child trudged into the dining room as slowly as he could to avoid Tony. Unfortunately, he didn't go slow enough because he got to the dining room quicker than he thought.

When he made it into the dining room, his head ached with panic upon seeing Tony. He felt short of breath and tried to inconspicuously regain whatever air he could. Thankfully, he noticed another presence in the room, which diverted his attention to whoever was at the stove. They weren't hostile. And given who it was, she wasn't hostile to him, at least. Black Widow. Miss Natasha Romanoff.

And Miss Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, Avenger, and the baddest bitch Peter could ever know- apart from Aunt May- was cooking breakfast.

"What?" Peter mumbled out in a confused tone. That got her attention.

"Ah!" She directed half her attention to him, looking at him, but also paying attention to the pancakes she was making, "You must be Peter."

"Y-yeah, yeah. That's me." _Come on, Peter! Good first impressions!___

"Not surprised," she turned back to the pancakes, taking them off the stove and onto a stack of premade pancakes on the platter beside her. "Tony never shut up about you."

_What?_

"What?"

Something in Peter's tone set Natasha off, the look of suspicion on her face gave it away. She glanced at Tony before setting her eyes on Peter, "Yeah, all good things. Well, mostly. He's mostly concerned about your attitude."

"Attitude? What attitude? I don't have an attitude." Peter fidgeted before moving into a comfortable position that also makes him smaller.

"Sure ya don't. But hey, thought I'd bring it up. Anyway, I hope you like pancakes. I forgot Steve wouldn't be here and I made too many-" the pancakes _were _piled high after all. "-so, I hope you got one hell of an appetite."

"I don't know about him, but I sure do." Another person decided to make an appearance. The shithead of an archer, Clint Barton- or Hawkeye.

"I swear you got a bigger appetite than any normal person should." Natasha retorted.

"That implies I'm not normal, which I agree with. Anyway, who's the new guy?" Clint asked, pointing at Peter.

"Clint, pointing is rude. Isn't that what we've all learned since kindergarten?"

"Yeah, but we all do it anyway!"

"Not my point, Barton. Don't point at a child."

"He's a _child_?"

"Yes, it's quite obvious, just look at him," Nat instructed.

Clint looked at Peter in silence for a moment, "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am." Her voice sounded smug, and given her face, she clearly was smug.

"Okay, but you never did tell me who he is."

"Really? Haven't you been paying attention these past few weeks?"

_Weeks?_

"No!"

"Right, my bad, you were busy nesting in the vents, weren't you?"

"Yes, now do tell me who he is!"

"Peter." The spider child interrupted without thinking.

"He can speak!"

"Clint, don't tease him!" Natasha made a move to swat him, but didn't. Clint was still at the entrance of the dining room and could make a get away. She'd probably attack him later.

"What? It's pure nature. I can't help it."

"Yeah, sure." Natasha said in a very sarcastic tone with a very sarcastic face.

Natasha turned back to the stove and finished cooking what was left of the pancake batter and placed the cooked pancakes onto the table, "So, are you gonna go get Bruce or am I gonna have to do it myself?"

Clint looked back behind him as yet another person joined the four in the kitchen. "Neither."

_Holy shit._

"Hey, Bruce!" Clint greeted the scientist as he joined them in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I _do_ like to eat every once in a while, you know that right?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Clint scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, of course I do. It's just, we hardly see you. You're always working!"

"Maybe because science waits for no man, Clint." Natasha provided.

Bruce noticed Peter. "Peter, right?"

It took a moment for Peter to move, "Uh, yeah, hi."

"Nice to meet you."

_Holyfuckingshitohmygod._

"O-oh, yeah, you too."

_Holy shit I met Bruce Banner and he said it was nice to meet me, oh my gods._

"Come one, come all, gather together at the table and feast upon the cooked dough that has been shaped into a pan."

"What the fuck, Clint."

The five who are in the kitchen settled at the table if they had not already. Peter sat in front of Natasha, who sat beside Clint. Clint sat beside Tony, and beside Peter was Bruce.

"So, kid, favorite Avenger?" Clint asked.

"Uh," Peter was conflicted for a moment. "Black Widow?"

"Aw come on," Clint pouted as Natasha smirked, "But, like, after her?"

Peter simply pointed at Bruce, who looked touched.

"_Dude_!" Clint whined.

"Sorry, I might be a little biased here, but Bruce is, like, a big deal in my school, and Miss Romanoff is just a badass." Peter stated.

"That I am," Natasha agreed. "And, Pete, call me Natasha or Nat it's fine."

_Oh my god, okay._

"I'm a big deal in your school?" Bruce asked.

Peter shifted so he could talk to him better. "You're one of the most renowned scientists in the century! I've read all of your books! Your theories on gamma radiation have so many uses! Your poster is in my science classroom!"

Bruce grew flustered, but appeared pleased, "You have read my work?"

"Of course! I was bored and I just thought, hey why not?" Peter shrugged.

"You read his works because you were _bored_?" Clint said, dumbstruck.

"Yeah. I think it was in the middle of summer when I did it?" the spiderling grew thoughtful, trying to remember but gave up quickly, deciding it wasn't worth it.

Clint could not believe this kid. "You read some sciency stuff in the _middle of summer_ instead of being a normal child?"

Peter let out a small smile, "I don't think I classify as normal."

"No, no you do not," the archer agreed. "Oh so far from normal."

"Especially now," Natasha added, "Being with us and a wall-crawler, you know?"

"Yeah, that's fair." Clint nodded. "What's a little more weirdness to a kid, right?"

After they were done eating, Tony decided to make his presence known, "So, I'm gonna steal the kid and-"

Natasha saw how tense Peter had gotten when Tony spoke up and she interrupted him, "Actually, why don't I steal him for a bit? I mean, if we're gonna work together, I'd like to know about my fellow spider."

Tony hesitated for a moment, but obliged, "Yeah, uh, sure. If you think it'll help."

"Of course it will help, Tony. 'Sides, maybe we'll get some training in, too."

"Alright, alright. Go on."

Nat looked at Peter and winked before motioning the boy to follow her. The woman led him to the roof- or as close to one that they could get. Natasha sat down on the edge, her legs hanging over. She sensed Peter's hesitation and had him join her.

"What do you think of getting ice cream later?" Natasha suddenly asked, startling Peter.

"Huh? Oh," he relaxed, "I don't have m-"

"My treat."

"Oh, uh. Sure?"

Natasha gave him a look, "You don't sound sure."

At this Peter was quick to correct himself, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"I'm joking with you, kid," Natasha clarified, ruffling his hair.

"Oh."

There was a beat of silence before Natasha spoke up again, "You just what?"

"Huh?"

"A bit ago. When you said you were sorry. What were you going to say after that?"

"I'm kinda stressed out right now?" Peter shrugged, "I mean, meeting you guys and Tony being here- why wouldn't he be here though? It's stupid, but I can't hate him, he's actually being nice, and I'm just scared he's going to hurt me again."

"Hurt you again? What do you mean?" Natasha's entire demeanor changed upon hearing those words come out of the child's mouth. "What did he do?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to- you know what? I guess it's time I told at least _someone_. Once I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Not Tony and _especially _my aunt. She can't know who did it."

"Did what Peter? What did Tony do?"


	8. Chapter 8

He told her everything. He left no detail out, Natasha was sure. Peter told her what he thought of Tony before the assault. What he thought of him after the assault. His opinion on him now. She's not surprised that Peter had been shaking and in tears by the time he was finished. Nat sat there for a while with him, trying to calm him down while thinking about what Tony did to the poor boy.

It was a few years ago and from what Peter had said, Tony didn't remember. And if he had, he didn't know it was Peter that night.

Natasha felt awful. In a better description, she felt angry, guilty, sad, and most of all disgusted. The worst part was that Tony didn't remember. Guilty that Peter had to bear this burden alone for the longest time. Sad that it was the man that Peter had once looked up to. Disgusted that Tony even did it.

Sure, he was drunk. Sure, it was years ago. That wasn't right. This was a child. A young child at a party to support his hero. And he had gone and fucked it all up. There was nothing that could have prompted this. Natasha just couldn't think of anything.

But now she had the kid at his favorite food place so he could relax in a familiar place. Was it called Delmar's? Peter got his sandwich- smushed real flat he made sure of it- and Natasha got hers. They ate in silence at a nearby park.

Natasha was the one to break the silence. "He was drunk?"

Peter's voice was quiet when he replied, "Yeah."

"But he wouldn't-" Natasha sighed, "But he did."

"Yeah, he did."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Natasha was thinking before an idea popped into her head. "Did it- Did it smell weird?"

"What; the alcohol?"

"No. The whole party."

"Apart from the booze, I guess it just smelled like rubber. Plastic maybe." Peter shrugged, "It was strong."

"Oh my god." Natasha sounded as if she had a realization. Which she did.

"What? What is it?" Peter was intrigued.

"That's crack. Peter, that's crack cocaine."

"Oh, I thought that was just how the party was supposed to smell."

"Kid, that's why Tony did that to you. He was drunk and high. Who knows what he was seeing or thinking or hearing."

"He was drunk _and_ high?" The spider child looked distraught.

"It caused his judgement levels to decrease greatly. Just because he's a literal genius doesn't mean he can't be affected like everyone else."

Peter had tears in his eyes, "I didn't know."

"And neither does he. Like I promised, I won't tell Tony. But that won't stop me from glaring at him for what he did to you _and_ himself." Natasha reasoned.

He chuckled, "Yeah that's fair."

"That it is, kiddo."

Natasha felt the heat of anger rise inside her. It may have not entirely been Tony's fault, but Peter didn't deserve this. He was simply a kid who looked up to who was his idol: Tony Stark. Iron Man. It seemed wrong. Hell, it _is_ wrong. Even though Natasha had run into things very similar, it didn't change her opinion of how difficult it was.

She couldn't hide from this either. She knew both of them. She found herself thinking of excuses for Tony.

_He was intoxicated. He didn't do it consciously. He didn't know. _

Of course, she knew she shouldn't think that way. It didn't make it any better, even if she did feel a bit of relief. She shook herself out of it. Peter was going through something extremely difficult, and she doubted this was easy to tell her.

Natasha sighed and looked at Peter, who was still eating his sandwich. "I'm glad you told me, Peter. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

He shook his head, "I felt overwhelmed. Between Mr. Tony and meeting Mr. Barton and Dr. Banner, I didn't know what to do. And you must've seen something or known something when he said something about hanging out with me, otherwise I'm sure you wouldn't have taken me here."

"I saw how tense you were," Nat confessed. "I knew it had to do with him or what he said, so I had to get you out of there."

Peter breathed shakily, "Thank you."

Natasha nodded and they sat in silence for a while longer. "Do you have anyone else you can talk about this to?" she asked.

Peter shook his head, "I mean, I could tell Matt, but he'd probably nearly kill Tony. I'd tell Ned, but I don't want to ruin one of his favorite people for him. I'd tell MJ, but she'd be the one to actually kill him. May wouldn't let me work with you guys if she knew it was him. So no. Not really."

"So, you can't talk to anyone 'cause you're scared?"

"More-or-less."

"Tell them anyway."

"I can't," Peter nearly cried out.

"Pete-"

"I know they know something's up. MJ's suspicious, and Matt.. he just _knows_. I'm sure May's going to be suspicious too. They're suspicious. They all are. I'm sure of it."

"Peter."

"And telling them would make them hunt down Mr. Stark and I can't have that. It's like telling May about Flash and her going to the principal, but they don't and can't do anything because Flash is a rich prick," the child took a breath, "I can't tell anyone because Mr. Stark is also rich. And we can't do anything about it."

"We can. He probably feels awful that you hate him and he doesn't know why."

"Problem. I don't know if I hate him. I just don't trust him the way you do- or did."

"And for a good reason."

"Exactly. Look, I gotta go think about this. About telling everyone else," Peter rises from his spot. "_Please_ don't tell anyone. Don't actively attack Mr. Stark. I'll see you around, tell Doctor Banner and Mr. Barton I said bye and that I'll see them around too. I have things to think through."

"Of course. No problem."

Peter thanked her and left, most likely to go on his patrol before thinking any of the previous conversation through.

Nat's suspicions were proved as a fact when she returned to the tower and saw the kid on the news, saving people from a fire. She sighed and shook her head. She wasn't disappointed- not exactly. She was disappointed that he didn't think the conversation through, but maybe he did- or is. She couldn't know.

"How'd it go?"

She turned to face Tony, "What do you mean?"

"With the kid," He elaborated.

"You mean apart from the fact that he still doesn't trust you?"

Tony winced, "Yeah."

"Could've gone completely better. He did end up confessing _why_ he doesn't trust you, though."

"What'd he say?"

"He asked me not to tell you," Nat said. She couldn't feel anger, resentment, or disappointment. Tony's like family and despite what he had done, she can't find reason to hate him.

"What?"

"It's rather personal, Tony. If you'd like to know, I'll just give you a hint. Look back about six to ten years at all the parties you went to."

"Nat-"

"That's all I'm going to give you," Natasha told him as she walked out the room, leaving him to think on his own.

He was going to hate himself a great amount if he remembered. And when that happens- well, Nat wasn't sure what would happen if it did. She just knew it wouldn't be good.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony watched as Natasha walked away. He took her words into consideration. Six to ten years ago. Parties. That didn't exactly narrow it down, but it was all he would get.

And so, the genius sat in silence for a moment before using Friday to help him in his mental search of why Peter disliked him. He watched through hours of meaningless footage before he noticed something off.

Someone was leading a child away from the party.

"Who's the kid, Fri?"

"Peter Parker, sir."

Okay, so what'd this have to do with him? That someone could be his dad or his uncle. Maybe a family friend.

Tony had Friday rewind and zoom in so he could get a closer look. Suddenly, Tony's body ached. His heart, mind, soul, and body ached. That someone dragging Peter away was him.

It was as if this revelation struck something buried deep inside him and alongside the crushing weight of knowing that Tony was the one who dragged away Peter, he also found that he hadn't seen what was on camera.

Tony remembered it clearly after seeing the clip, as if it were currently happening. That being said, it wasn't very clear as he was drunk and higher than the Eiffel Tower. What he hadn't seen that night was a child. Instead, he had seen an adult. He wasn't sure who. He didn't see the face. Red flag number one.

Red flag number two? He remembered feeling aggressive that night as he led the foggy, blonde haired person astray. He probably drank too much and got too high.

Tony remembered- barely- the sounds of a crying child as he made an attempt to get off. Red flag number three. Of course, drunken, high Anthony Edward Stark believed that was simply a scared, lost child. And in a way, that was true. The child- _Peter_\- was scared and lost. And it was all Tony's fault.

"_Jesus_." Tony exhaled, running his hands through his hair with wide, horrified eyes.

He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was right there. In his head and right in front of him. The true, untampered with tape showed him leading Peter away. His head showed a very foggy looking blonde person.

He was truly fucked up.

He desperately wanted the cries to be from a child in the halls and not the child in his hands, begging for him to be let go.

His clutch on his hair tightened as tears threatened to fall. He squeezed his eyes shut.

There was no reason for Tony to cry. He's not the victim here. He did this to Peter.

So why did it hurt like hell?

Unsure of what to do, he rose from his seat, hands falling down to his sides before he turned and grabbed the chair to swing it into the wall. He continued on to make the room a mess; the table was now turned over, the chairs were scattered, any plates or cups left out got smashed against the wall, subconsciously leaving the meaningful cups and plates where they lay before.

Tony stood shaking in the middle of it all. Again, he thought to himself he had no reason to be upset. Then again, he had become his own villain. He destroyed a child. There's no way he could forgive himself. There's no way to be forgiven.

He did this to _Peter_ of all people. And-

"Jesus, Tony, what happened?"

Tony looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway, looking around at the mess.

He wasn't sure he could tell him that Tony is more of a monster than Bruce believed himself to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter received a text from Nat as he was walking down the steps of the school. He was already feeling a little anxious that day. His teacher had finally decided to set up presentation times for the project that the class was working on, which was the same one that Peter couldn't quite figure out the biodegradable components of the web. He'd have to work quickly later on.

Before the kid had a chance to open the message, Flash was at his old antics again. Peter hadn't noticed him coming up behind him, which wasn't really much of a surprise considering his mind was elsewhere nearly the entire day.

But that wasn't important because Peter had been pushed to the ground, the tiny bumps of the concrete scratching his hands and arms.

Flash spoke, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Penis Parker."

The said 'Penis Parker' let out a groan from his spot on the ground.

"Shut up, Penis." Flash kicked the boy, who grunted on impact.

Luckily for Peter, Flash's attention was diverted with a thwack to one of his ankles. Peter immediately knew who it was.

"What the fuck, dude?" Flash seethed anger at the blind lawyer.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

Peter held back a laugh as he made a risky move and shakily stood up to stand beside Matt.

"Sure, sure. Blind fuck."

_Oh no._

"Excuse you?" Matt grew intimidating real quick and the spider child took a step back, frightened.

"You heard me."

"Yes, my ears work quite well."

"Oh, well. Thank God for small miracles," Flash sarcastically said.

"I do." The daredevil's grip tightened on his cane.

Peter watched as Matt's stance grew more threatening, "So, what were you doing to my friend here?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing." Matt turned towards Peter slightly, "Weren't you just being kicked on the ground?"

_Oh man, why did he have to sound so parental?_

Peter nodded, hesitant, before remembering that the lawyer is supposed to be blind and said, "Yeah."

Matt turned back around, and Flash must have finally noticed the vibes rolling off the man because he shied away before running off. Peter's mind was racing at what Matt had done. He appreciated it, but he also didn't.

After a moment, Matt turned back to him with one of his stern looks that quickly disappeared upon the arrival of MJ. Thank God for small miracles.

"Hey, loser."

"Uh, hey," Peter waved awkwardly.

"You have something important to tell me?" MJ asked.

"Well, more like both of you." He looked between MJ and Matt.

MJ looked at Matt and then back at Peter, "Alright, lead the way."

"Uh, alright."

Matt grabbed hold of Peter's left arm. The kid knew it was to keep up the 'blind guy' act, but he was rather grateful. He was sure to get lost in thought and having someone to ground him was nice. On the other side of Peter was MJ. Together, they walked off to Delmar's.

They ordered their sandwiches and sat at a nearby bench, eating in silence.

"So, Peter. What was it you wanted to talk to us about?" MJ asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Matt tilted his head as if to ask the same question.

"Uh, well, as, uh, I'm sure you know. Um, I'm not the biggest fan of Mr. Stark."

The two nodded in agreement.

"Alright, uh, there's a reason for it."

"Of course," Matt responded patiently.

"He sort of did something to me, like, a few years ago?"

"What did he do, Peter." MJ demanded.

"You guys have to promise you won't do anything to him. He already knows."

"What do you mean?" Matt's face showed confusion.

"Peter." MJ glared at the boy, demanding answers.

"Okay, so, he already knows, right? Nat gave him a couple helpful tips and then he figured out the rest. He made a complete mess of the kitchen 'cause he was- or is- upset with himself, which is why I'm saying don't do anything. If anything, he'll take care of it himself." Peter explained.

"Alright fine, I'll bite. What'd he do?" Matt queried.

"Well, he might've assaulted m-"

MJ and Matt immediately rose in an outburst of 'What?' and 'The fuck?'

"Oh my god, guys."

"And you're _working_ with him?" Matt hissed.

"Uh-"

"He's _what?_" MJ looked at the lawyer before turning back to Peter. "Does Ned know?"

"He knows I'm working with Tony, he just doesn't know about the assault."

"_Peter_!" MJ cried out.

"It was his idea to agree anyway! I didn't want to-"

"That's no excuse," Matt and MJ both declared.

"I know," Peter sighed, his head falling down.

"We have to do something," Matt said.

Peter shook his head, "Why bother? He knows. And he's probably gonna beat himself up over it and end up turning himself in to the cops in the end anyway."

"Peter-"

Said boy interrupted MJ, "Please. Just.. don't do anything about it, okay? Not this time. I can deal with it myself."

Matt and MJ nodded after a bit of hesitance.

"Thank you," Peter breathed.

"Alright, kid, let's get you home." Matt reached over at Peter and tugged him off the bench.

They dropped MJ off first before Matt dropped Peter off.

"Peter, if you won't let us do something about this, you have to."

"I know. I will."

Matt knew Peter was lying, but he let it be, "Alright. Take care of yourself, kid. I'll see you around."

"You too, Matt."

And Peter went inside, not bothering to tell May what he had just told MJ and Matt moments before, simply because she wasn't there to ask him what was wrong. The kid trudged into his room to find a not-so-happy Ned Leeds.

"Peter, what the _fuck_?"

-sequel coming soon-


End file.
